theapartmentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
BIOs Apartment 7 Rick C-666 - Moved in with his Morty after the two got caught having an intimate relationship together by their family. They have jumped dimensions too many times, resorting in them having to live now on the Citadel. Rick is cocky and possessive, and knows how to get what he wants. Morty C-666 - Is in love with his Rick despite Rick’s questionable tendencies. Generally listens to whatever Rick tells him to do and enjoys being sociable. Gets embarrassed easily but loves attention. A little bit of a germaphobe. Rick B-29 - Has deep feelings for his Morty ( C-120 ), moved onto the Citadel because he wanted a more stable upbringing for him. Is a little passive but will protect his Morty at all costs. Morty C-120 - Has feelings for his Rick and loves him a lot. He is very thoughtful. Hates when people fight. Apartment 8 Morty B-008 - Became Rickless after his original Rick died in a drunk driving incident on the Citadel. He was put in an assigned housing program and issued a new Rick ( C-224 ). He is energetic and eager to please. He’s very concerned about being well liked by his Rick. Rick C-224 - Became Morty B-008’s new "Rick." 36 years old. In his dimension, his great grandfather was Rick Sanchez. He doesn't like drinking or doing drugs usually. He's particularly tall, 7'1. He is a stickler for rules, but means well for his Morty. Morty C-147. - A bit of a wild card, he is independent, and does not allow any Rick to control him. He owns his own portal gun and ship and is 19 years old. He can be mischievous and dangerous. Rick Z-024 - Has a relationship with Morty C-147. He is 39 and bipolar. He is playfully antagonistic but will bend to avoid unnecessary conflict. Apartment 1 Miami Morty - Has no idea what his dimension number is since his original Rick ditched him on the Citadel and never came back. He's 15. He makes ends meet by working at a night club, which boosted his confidence. He's a bit of a trouble maker when he wants to have some fun. Rick W-336 - Never returning to the Smith house, Rick instead insisted on staying at the Citadel. After a night of getting too high and a little experimentation, he became a failed Project Phoenix experiment. He was fired from his job and kicked out of the apartment he shared as a result. Now working freelance for art and pseudo-illegal experimentation, he’s moved in to the apartments that now semi-permanently smell like the space weed he blows most of his money on. Morty C-810 - Spends many of his nights at the Creepy Morty. He likes to dance despite his relatively shy temperament, especially when he gets into the alcohol. Sometimes he gets mistaken for one of the dancers and earns some money off of his hobby. He was assigned to his Rick (GW-773) after being found intoxicated a few too many times. Rick GW-773 - Since a rival drug-lord fucked his business over, he is now down to his own luck to rebuild his empire. He's arrogant and nonchalant to most people but is soft hearted towards the Morty that was assigned to him. Tends to be angry easily.